Shards of a Broken Heart
by Fencedude
Summary: To heal her shattered heart, Neptune must discover that sometimes true love has been in front of you all along.


**Shards of a Broken Heart**

"And the newest share report was encouraging. Leanbox's shares have fallen due to their bungled launch PR, the only downside being that most of the slack was taken by Lastation." Neptune sat at her desk, her head thrown back. She was only vaguely listening to Histoire's report.

"Lastation huh...glad Noire's doing well..." she didn't realize she'd spoken aloud until Histoire's voice trailed off.

"I know you are still upset over what happened, but it's been six months. You need to move on." Histoire continued on with her share report. Neptune just tuned her out completely. She'd check the brief later. Despite what Histoire thought, she was aware of her duties as Planeptune's goddess. Besides, 'moving on' was easy for Histoire to say. She didn't have a nearly 5 year long relationship crash and burn. Her and Noire dating had always been difficult, but as it went on, it never got easier. Finally they had a real argument.

So real that the repairs cost a significant fraction of Planeptune's net income for the year. That was six months ago, they'd barely spoken since. Maybe she should go visit Plutie. But she'd finally hooked up with _her_ Noire, and that would just be depressing to watch. Blanc and Vert were an item in both worlds, Nepgear and Uni's relationship was strong, despite what happened with their sisters. Couples. Couples everywhere. And here she was, alone. Listening to share reports.

"NEPTUNA!" the door to Neptune's office slammed open and a yellow blur emerged from it. Landing on Neptune's lap with startling precision.

"P-ko!" Neptuna hugged the tiny girl. "So happy to see you!" It wasn't an exaggeration. P-ko, Peashy, she was the one truly bright spot left in Neptune's universe. In the five years since the Seven Sages Incident, Peashy had split her time between the two Planeptune's. To Neptune the girl was something like a younger sister, though almost like a daughter as well. Much to everyone's surprise, after the defeat of Rei Ryghts something had happened to Peashy. While she remained physically a nine year old, her mental growth had been jumpstarted. She was now mentally in her late-teens, though she was not above using her little-girl appearance to wheedle things out of people.

"Histy!" Peashy made a lunge for the flying Oracle, who after long years of experience deftly dodged. "Histy's no fun."

"Ahem." Histoire cleared her throat. "I'll prepare a brief of the full report. You can find it in your terminal later." Histoire then turned and flew out of the room, perhaps a bit faster than she normally would.

"P-ko, stop teasing Histy like that." Neptune had moved around the desk and picked up the blonde girl. "You aren't a child anymore, right?" Neptune herself had matured a bit, though in her case it was more that she no longer found it as fun to play around.

"Neptuna isn't any fun either." Peashy suddenly transformed. Neptune let go just in time, holding a transformed Peashy would be difficult. Neptune found herself face to breast with Yellow Heart, and unlike before, the bombshell of a goddess had the mental age to go with the body.

"I heard what happened between you and Noire, Neptune." Yellow Heart no longer called her 'Neptuna'. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no." Yellow Heart was hardly the first to make the offer. Nepgear, Histoire, IF, Compa; all her friends had wanted to 'talk'. She clenched her fists, her eyes pointed at the ground. Talking wouldn't fill the hole in her heart. It wouldn't undo what she and Noire had said to each other.

"Did you hear about Noire?" Neptune didn't respond. "I overheard IF and Compa - this side's - talking. It seems Noire has been seen with a girl from Leanbox. Someone named 'Lyrica'." Still no response. "I take it you did know."

"Why are you doing this, P-ko?" Neptune's voice was choked. "Do you hate me too. Are you just the next one to break my heart?"

"I want to talk to Purple Heart." Yellow Heart pulled Neptune's head up by her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Neptune had never seen such a serious expression on the young goddess's face. "Transform." Neptune averted her gaze. "Is it true you haven't transformed since that day?" Neptune nodded slightly.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." Still holding her by the chin, Yellow Heart pulled Neptune's face up towards her. It was only at the last moment that Neptune realized what she was doing, but it was too late. Their lips met in a kiss. The first kiss Neptune had shared in half a year. Her first kiss by anyone other than Noire. Energy surged through her. Not just her body reacting to the kiss, but she felt power flowing into her from Yellow Heart. The surge of energy prompted her body to react to contain it...which it could only do in her goddess form.

Somehow Yellow Heart managed to maintain the kiss during Neptune's transformation, but as soon as it finished, Purple Heart shoved her away. "What do you think you are doing, Yellow Heart?" Purple Heart wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do you truly hate me? To make me take this form again? The form in which I nearly killed the one person I ever truly loved?" Her voice was shaking. She could tell she was about to break down.

Yellow Heart wrapped her arms around her. "No, I don't hate you. You are my mother, my sister, the person who saved me and the person who raised me. Together you and Plutia allowed me to grow up, even if I remain looking like a child, I can be an adult in this form. Plutia found her happiness, she doesn't need my help anymore. But now it's my turn to help you."

Purple Heart didn't know how to respond. She felt her breasts pushing against Yellow Heart's. The feel of their bodies touching. A feeling she hadn't experienced since that dreadful day. Since then she'd rejected this form and rejected nearly all physical contact. She was terrified of what would happen if she opened herself up again. Yellow Heart's embrace tightened. Not in the crushing way her old hugs would but a soft, comforting pressure. Finally it was too much. The damn broke. Her tears fell. Streaming down her cheeks, choking sobs accompanying them.

Yellow Heart gently lifted the taller goddess, carrying her over to a couch sitting in the corner. Purple Heart seemed oblivious to the movement, her face finding Yellow Heart's generous cleavage and burying her tears into it.

They sat like that for a long time. How long neither could really say. Purple Heart crying out half a year worth of pain, while Yellow Heart held her, gently stroking her hair. At long last, the tears came to a stop. Purple Heart lifted her head, her blue eyes, rimmed with red from her tears, met Yellow Heart's. "I..." she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to say it. Tears began to well up again. It was so embarrassing. Yellow Heart reached out and gently wiped the tears from the older goddess's eyes.

"You did this for me so many times. You held me as I cried, comforted me, told me it would be all right." Yellow Heart smiled.

"Thank you, I didn't deserve this. I don't deserve this. But thank you." Purple Heart laid her head against Yellow Heart's breasts once more. Now however she noticed her body reacting. No longer in the throes of her tears, she felt her heart begin to race. No. She couldn't react this way to Peashy. How could she let this happen? Suddenly she felt a hand stroking her body. Not just on her head like before. The hand reached down her back until it reached her butt. And started to squeeze. Her head jerked up in response, a pair of orange eyes glittered mischievously.

"I can tell. You find me attractive, don't you, Purple Heart?" There was no accusation, no disgust in the words. "I'll tell you a secret. I've found you attractive for a long time. Ever since I first became aware of such things. I remember seeing you as Purple Heart one day, and not being able to get the sight out of my head. No one else has ever had that effect. Not Plutia, not Vert, not Iris Heart. Just you." Purple Heart's mouth opened a bit in shock. She'd never imagined anything like that. But here she was, getting turned on by the body of the girl she'd raised, and being told the feeling is mutual.

It was too much. She couldn't resist anymore. With a sudden movement she pulled herself up and forward, ending with her lying atop Yellow Heart. "Are you sure you want this, Yellow Heart?" Their breasts pushed together, their lips just inches apart.

"I have never wanted something more in my life, Purple Heart." The voice she responded with wasn't the voice of a child, or the voice of an adolescent. It was the voice of an adult. For the first time Purple Heart saw her truly as a woman. The few strands of restraint snapped and Purple Heart's lips met Yellow Heart's. Their tongues danced, the kiss lasting for seeming hours. Pulling apart, their breath nearly steaming in the cool room, Purple Heart couldn't understand why she'd never felt this way before. It was so obvious. So right.

With a thought her bodysuit vanished, a moment later Yellow Heart's did the same. Their bodies pressed together, skin against skin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The rumors started almost immediately. Suddenly the goddess of Planeptune was being seen with a beautiful golden-haired goddess. A few had heard of her, a somewhat reclusive goddess from the other Planeptune. Rumors said she was never seen in human form. Added on to the rumors about the incident between Purple Heart and Black Heart, and the rumors about Black Heart and the Leanbox Idol, it was clear that their goddess had found a new lover.

Half a year later, all of Planeptune, and many from across both Gamindustris turned out for the ceremony. Unlike with Green Heart and White Heart some years earlier, this was not a merging of nations, just a "relatively" normal wedding. All the goddesses, from both sides of the portal attended. Even Black Heart, accompanied by her lover 5pb. The ceremony was officiated by Histoire, floating in front of the Sharicite, which was only publicly shown for weddings and the inauguration of a new goddess or candidate.

Standing next to the Sharicite, resplendent in a deep purple gown, Purple Heart watched as her lover was escorted up the aile. Yellow Heart wore a pure-white dress, trimmed in brilliant yellow. Her décolletage putting all others to shame. Escorting her was a tall woman with lavender hair, wearing a dress that left very little to the imagination. Reaching the altar, Iris Heart gave Purple Heart a smile, then joined the other goddesses lining the stage.

"Purple Heart, Yellow Heart; place your hands on the Sharicite." The goddesses did so, their fingers touching slightly. "Purple Heart, do you take this goddess, to be your partner, companion and lover, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Yellow Heart, do you take this goddess to be your partner, companion and lover, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me as the Oracle of Planeptune, I declare you Wife and Wife!" A cheer erupted from the crowd.

"The goddesses may now kiss."

This time the cheer was nearly deafening.

-End-


End file.
